


Rocket

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Language, Light Dom/sub, Mild Language, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: It’s been a long time since you’ve been able to spend some quality time with Bucky.





	Rocket

_“Can you do a smutty Bucky x reader based off the song “[Rocket](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsAz2bRy8-L8&t=ZjhiZDZlY2M5OGQxYWJiNDFjMTYyMzVkZWJkMGM5N2Q1OTNmMDU0YiwzVXJpbnJpWg%3D%3D&b=t%3A6s2aQceExJr0RbQfliwnpg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstar-spangled-man-with-a-plan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170983553014%2Frocket&m=1)” by Beyoncé” _

* * *

__

Bucky is sitting in a chair, and you can feel the heavy weight of his gaze on you as you move around the room, your hips swaying hypnotically with every step you take, your hands dragging over your exposed skin, pulling goosebumps to the surface. You’re singing along with the sultry song, moving with a confidence you weren’t sure you could pull off, and it only skyrockets when you see just how much Bucky is enjoying your performance.

He’s got his bottom lip between his teeth, a wild look in his eyes, and his cock is jumping in his boxers. The sight of him, almost vulnerable, doing as you commanded, takes everything you have not to jump on him and let loose. Not yet, at least. And then, the song changes.

> _Let me sit this ass on you  
> _ _Show you how I feel  
> _ _Let me take this off  
> _ _Will you watch me?_

“Jesus, babe,” he growls as you drop to his lap, rolling your hips, his own jerking in response. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy.” His praises have always been like velvet, stroking you in all the right places, just under the surface, adding fuel to the fire.

You’ve got your hands on his shoulders as you lean in, your lips catching on his as you whisper.

> _Don’t take your eyes off it  
> _ _Watch it, babe  
> _ _If you like you can touch it, baby  
> _ _Do you, do you wanna touch it, baby?_

With your hands now in his hair, tangled in the long strands, tugging none-too-gently, he’s nodding. You grab his hands, pulling the thick digits from your thighs where they were digging bruises, and push them into your ass, relishing in the velvet baritone of his moan.

> _Grab a hold,  
> _ _Don’t let go  
> _ _Let me know  
> _ _That you ready  
> _ _You rock hard  
> _ _I rock steady_

With a dark growl, Buck surges forward and kisses you. He rocks you against him as he kisses you with barely-restrained desire, as if he is trying to possess every single inch of you from the inside out. And God, it is such a turn on.

You rake your hands through his hair, down his neck, and across his wide shoulders, marring his skin with your nails, leaving a trail of angry red welts. Bucky rocks you against him, pushing the thick line of his cock through your panties, moaning at the slick that soaks through them and his boxers. You body is humming, each molecule and atom pulsing to the beat of the music, to the twitch of his cock pressed to your needy cunt.

> _I wanna play in your deep, babe  
> _ _Then dip me under where you can feel my river flow and flow  
> _ _Hold me ‘til I scream for air to breathe  
> _ _Don’t wash me over until my well runs dry  
> _ _Send all your sins all over me, babe_

“Lemme see that pussy,” Bucky orders darkly as he hooks his thick fingers into your panties and tears them from you, making you yelp and your ships jerk. An obscene moan slips from him, one that you echo as his thumb seeks out your aching clit.

You cry out and your head falls back, digging your fingers into his shoulders to keep from tipping too far. Bucky leans forward and bites at the mound of flesh that is spilling over the too-small bra you had bought earlier that day. He bit down, just shy of breaking the skin, pulling a moan from you that neither of you have heard before.

“Need you, Buck,” you purr, fingers scraping down his chest and stomach, to the top of his boxers. “Please.”

Before you’re able to do anything, Bucky twists his wrists and pushes two digits deep inside of you, crooking them expertly, and it felt like the entire galaxy imploded inside of you.

> _Rock it 'til waterfalls  
> _ _Bathe in these waterfalls_

“That’s a good girl,” he praises, watching you writhe, as you come undone with a shout of his name. “I got’chu.”

It’s almost too much, the speed with which his fingers are fucking you, the pulse of his cock in your fist, the hot pre-cum on your skin, so you scream. Or at least you think you do. You can’t hear anything over the roaring of blood in your ears.

His mouth and beard burn a trail across your chest as he shifts beneath you, tugging open his boxers, and sweeping the head of his cock in your slick. There’s a groan that makes his chest vibrate beneath your fingers, and then he’s pushing inside of you, stretching you out deliciously.

Bucky sneers, watching as you sink down, at the way your walls contract around him, sucking him deeper. By the time your pelvis rests on his, you’ve got bruises on your hips and thighs, and you’re itching for more.

> _You and I create  
> _ _Rockets and waterfalls  
> _ _So rock right up to the side of my mountain  
> _ _Climb until you reach my peak, babe_

Bucky is panting, grunting with each thrust, driving himself harder and deeper, pushing you higher and higher. Your nails were  _in_  his shoulders, sending deep red drops of blood rolling down his back.

“Fuck,” you snarl. “‘M almost there.”

“I know, doll,” he answers, each word sounding like a punch to the gut.

You tighten your grip, holding on with everything you have as he fucks you, his feet are spread wide, his thick thighs smack your ass as if they were his own hands, punishing you, exciting you. And then, out of nowhere, the coil in your gut snaps.

> _I wanna play in your deep, babe  
> _ _Then dip me under where you can feel my river flow and flow  
> _ _Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe  
> _ _And wash me over until my well runs dry  
> _ _Send all your sins all over me, babe_

Bucky’s cursing, and it cuts through the white noise in your ears, sending another jolt of electricity down your spine. Pain eats at the edges of the raw bliss that sears through you, and if you could bottle this feeling, man alive, you’d be a rich fuckin’ woman.

> _Higher harder  
> _ _Got me screaming to the lord, boy  
> _ _Kiss me  
> _ _Pray we don’t overflow  
> _ _Baby, I know you can feel it pulse  
> _ _Keeping the peak of my waterfall  
> _ _Rock it, baby,  rock it 'til the water falls down_

You’re out of it, floating in and out of unconsciousness, feeling as if you’re floating across the room. Bucky’s strong arms shift under your legs and waist as he lowers you to the bed. He disappears for a moment, just long enough for you lose a few minutes of time.

“You okay, baby?” Bucky asks, his lips brushing against your forehead, his hand weaving through your hair, snuggling close to you.

You hum in contentment and, with your eyelids as heavy as the rest of your weary limbs, you curl into him, as close as you can possibly get. You want to tell him you love him, that you consider yourself blessed that he wanted to be with you, but you tumbled quickly into unconsciousness.


End file.
